Now And Forever Full Version
by vic32
Summary: True love find happiness.


****_I don't own these guys Alliance dose. I'm just looking after them._

_Thank you so much to my beta ds-Tiff you went above and beyond._

**NOW AND FOREVER**

Ray Kowalski was up early and he had already dressed and fed Benton. It had being a few days since Fraser was released from hospital after suffering a mild heart attack, Ray still could not believe that his Ben could have had one. Fraser, at the moment, was still sound asleep.

Ray was soon joined by Ray Vecchio who had gone out to get fresh rolls for breakfast. Ray looked up at him as he came in, "Morning Vecchio."

Ray replied with a smile, "Morning Stan." After setting down the rolls and getting a cup of coffee for himself, Ray sat down at the table with Stan. For the past few mornings Ray and Stan have had some good chats over breakfast, they had become fast friends.

As they were talking for a bit Stan asked a question that had been on his mind. "Vecchio I hope you don't mind me asking, but a while back I had heard that you and Stella were having twins. I didn't know if it was true or not?"

Ray laughed. "Ya I heard that as well. No, not true. Stella had been stung by a bee and well, she swelled up in all the wrong places and while at the hospital she visited a friend who had just given birth and someone saw her come out of the maternity ward and so put two and two together and got five."

Stan laughed at this. "Bet Stell wasn't happy about that hey?"

Ray shook his head, "You've no idea".

As Benton lay gazing at his mobile and Diefenbaker guarded, Ray and Stan talked on. "Vecchio, I was just wondering if you've found an apartment or something to live in/" asked Stan, "because if you haven't this one is available once we leave in a few days. I'm leaving it fully furnished, I'm only taking some stuff like my CD's and DVD's and stuff, but everything else is staying. It's a nice area and the landlady is pretty cool?"

Ray replied with a slight chuckle, "Do you know that I was just going to ask you if you knew of any apartments coming up for rent in this building anytime soon. I must say I do like this place. So you think your landlady will go for it me taking over this place?"

Nodding, Stan answered, "Sure she will. Another cop, quiet and clean, she'll love it."

Ray looked at Benton as he had done about ten times since he came back from going to the shop. Ray was smiling sweetly at him, this didn't go unnoticed by Stan. "Ray go ahead, pick him up. I'm sure he'd love his Uncle Ray to hold him?" Stan said softly.

Ray immediately picked Benton up. "Hey little guy, how you doing today? All smiles and giggles I see."

Ray sat with Benton in his arms. He saw a very amused looking Stan watching him. Ray spoke with a laugh to his voice, "What you grinning at?"

Still looking amused, Stan replied, "Nothing Ray. It's just it suits you, is all. Ya listen ta me. You find yourself someone you can have this with, you're meant to have this Vecchio."

Ray found himself doing Fraser's puffin face to Benton. "You know I didn't think I wanted kids. They never seemed to like me much, well maybe because Benny was always with me and they always loved him, but you know I do, I do want kids of my own so much."

They chatted for another half hour before a sleepy, ruffled looking Fraser came into the kitchen. Stan was straight up, "And what do you think you're doing out of bed Mister Mountie?"

"Ra...Stan, I've slept in late enough. My god it's half past nine already!" Fraser said sounding whiny.

Slapping his forehead Stan went on, "Ben, Ben, Ben you just got out of hospital after having a heart attack! You were ordered to rest. Now if you want tea I'll bring you tea, if you want breakfast I'll bring you that. So back to bed Ben, Dr Kowalski's orders, got it?"

With pleading eyes to Ray Fraser hoped for back up, but Ray agreed. "Sorry Benny, but Kowalski's right, you should be in bed. Don't worry we'll keep you company during the day so you won't get bored."

Giving in, Fraser turned and headed back to the bedroom muttering, "I'm not a baby and it was only a mild heart attack," but out loud for them to hear he said, "very well Stanley, Ray." Both Ray and Stan threw their eyes to heaven, as did Benton and Diefenbaker. Stan playfully slapped Fraser on the arm for calling him 'Stanley'.

Settling him back into bed and sitting him up against the headboard, Stan covered Ben back up. "There you go Ben. I know you don't like staying in bed, but you need your rest Ben and the doctors gave you orders. Anyway you'll need your strength, we are visiting Mum and Dad and the Vecchios before we leave and I think Welsh wants us to drop by the 27th as well, so rest. I'm leaving in a few minutes to collect my final papers from the lawyers, they are ready so you're officially my boss. Lucky for us this new programme allows married couples to work together."

Fraser laced his fingers with Stan's. "Stan I just don't like staying in bed, but I understand so, for you Benton and of course Diefenbaker, I will and yes we are lucky about this programme allowing us to work together. We'll make it work, show them it can be done."

Stan kissed Fraser's hand. "We sure will Ben. Look, I'm taking Benton and Diefenbaker with me for some fresh air, but Vecchio will be here going over some more files before he starts back tomorrow, so if you need anything just ask him alright? Oh ya, he is taking over the apartment when we leave so it's all good."

With a bright smile, Fraser replied, "That's wonderful Stan. This is a lovely area so Ray will do well here. Take it easy now Ok and be careful, I love you."

Going out the bedroom door, Stan said, "I'll just get you some breakfast my love and I'll be off OK? Now remember you stay there, or I'll give Vecchio permission to cuff you to the bed!"

Fraser laughed a hearty laugh, "Understood."

Stan came back in and joined Ray and Benton. Ray asked, "Well how was he about being sent back to bed?"

Stan sat and chuckled, "Pouting. Believe me, a pouting Mountie not good, but I'm telling you Vecchio, Ben is not used to being the one looked after. He is always the one doing the looking after. If I had one wish I'd go back in time and give a piece if my mind to everyone who has ever hurt my Ben. I mean how can you look at that smiling face and want to hurt him?"

Cradling Benton, Ray replied in a hush tone, "Ya Kowalski, you're right. Even after the Victoria thing he didn't really want help. Tried pushing me away, he kept saying sorry like it was his mantra. I never really blamed him...OK maybe for a second, but she had him, she had him hook line and sinker, but you're good for him. You know what to do how to handle him. Just watch for his nightmare, Benny had quite a few bad ones in hospital after Victoria."

Stan let out a heavy sigh, "Funny you should say that Vecchio. Ben did have a few while I was up in Canada with him, but the one he had the night of his heart attack just about did me in. God Vecchio, his voice was childlike and crying. He kept saying over and over, 'Sorry Daddy, sorry Daddy I couldn't stop the bad man. Sorry Daddy I could stop Mummy bleeding. I tried Daddy, I tried to be brave just like you Daddy'." Stan took a breath. "God Vecchio, I think he must have seen it all happen, his own mum getting killed. No child should see that, he must have blocked it out?"

Ray paled, "Jesus Stan, he has never spoken of that so he must have blocked it all out. What should we do about it?"

Stan nodded sadly. "You're right Ray because he didn't remember the dream the next morning at all. I didn't say anything, but I will when the time is right, when he goes to see the shrink, or something?"

Stan got up and packed Benton's nappy bag with all he needed for his few hours out. He took Ben his breakfast and joined Ray again. "So Ray will you be OK while I'm out?"

Ray waved his hand, "We will be fine. I'll be reading these files and I'll keep my eyes and ears out for him don't worry." With that Stan left with Benton and Diefenbaker.

Ray checked on Fraser every now and then, but Fraser mostly slept, only waking to use the toilet and to have tea and something to eat. Ray sat in the chair beside the bed as he handed Fraser his latest cup of tea. Ray leaned back in the chair, "Benny you do know that you gave us all quite a fright don't you?"

Drinking his tea, Fraser replied, "I must confess I scared myself. I thought just as I got everything I've ever wanted it was gone again, you know.? Just like everything else...everyone I love gets hurt or dies."

Ray looked at Fraser with sad eyes. "Ah geez Benny, now you listen. You follow the doctor's orders. No playing the super Mountie, you hear me? You take your family home got it and you enjoy it and treasure it."

Fraser nodded. "You're right Ray, I will. I will always treasure it."

Meanwhile Stan hurried around. First picking up his final papers from the lawyers office, then he had a cup of coffee in his favorite place, then he bought something nice to make for their dinners. From now on, with the exception of one or two days, they would eat healthily. Now Stan headed home to the man he loved more then anything in this world and that included his beloved GTO.

It was around midday and Ray Kowalski was about to head out to the post office. Ray was posting all his worldly belongings that he was taking with him to his new home in Canada. Earlier that morning, Ray Kowalski's parents picked up Benton so they could spend the day with them. This trilled Ray and Fraser, Benton was having a day with his grandparents. Unknown to Fraser, Ray had organised a surprise for him which he'd find out about by the end of the day. Lucky his parents thought it was a marvellous idea and kept it quiet. Ray had arranged a photo session for Benton where he would be dressed up for them. It was going to be a perfect surprise for his Ben. Ray was sitting on the arm of the couch. "So Ben will you be OK here on your own while I go out for a bit?"

Looking into Ray's eyes, Fraser replied, "I'll be fine Ray. Ray Vecchio will be home very soon anyway. Remember his work date was changed for starting, so don't worry I promise I'll just sit and read OK?"

Ray was satisfied with Fraser's answer. "OK Ben, but remember I have my spies."

Fraser laughed, "Mountie's honour Ray." Giving a cheeky grin Ray leaned down and kissed Fraser goodbye.

Stella sat in her car watching her former husband leave his apartment building. Stella had been waiting for the opportunity to get Fraser on his own. Stella wanted to have it out with him. She has been trying for the past ten days, but there had been no sign of them anywhere, not even her current husband. Oh she had gotten messages on her phone from him for her to phone him, but Stella just thought he wanted to get back with her and that was out of the question, so she never returned his calls. Stella had no idea that Fraser had suffered a mild heart attack, so once the coast was clear Stella headed up to the apartment.

Fraser, as promised, remained on the couch and settled back reading his book. It was strange, Fraser thought, Ray Kowalski and Benton were only a part of his life for such a short time, yet now he was alone in the apartment he missed the noise, or just the feel of someone else there with him. A knock to the door broke Fraser out of his thoughts. Fraser made his way slowly over to answer the door. Even though Fraser had been out of the hospital for a few days now, his movements made him tired and his chest still hurt. H He opened the door and to his surprise Stella Vecchio stood outside it. Fraser found his voice to be hoarse. "Hello Mrs Vecchio, I'm afraid neither Ray nor Stan are here at the moment."

Stella looked at him with cold eyes. "Yes Fraser, I'm aware they are not here, I am here to speak to you. Can I come in, or do you want to do this on your doorstep?"

Fraser had no idea what she wanted, or why she was been so cold. What had he done? He had done nothing to her current husband, or her last as they had only recently gotten together. He stepped aside. "Oh of course I'm sorry, please do come in Mrs Vecchio. May I offer you some tea or coffee?"

Stepping in, Stella snapped. "No that won't be necessary Fraser, I just came here to talk to you."

Leaning against the counter Fraser regarded her, "What is it that you'd like to talk to me about Mrs Vecchio?"

Before speaking Stella just looked at Fraser. Something seemed off. His movements were slow and careful and Stella noticed that he was paler then usual. Stella sat down. "I came here to get you to see how stupid this relationship you have going with Stanley is. I mean for God's sake, he wasn't even gay, what did you do to him? Did you trick or brainwash him in someway?"

Folding his arms and leaning back against the counter Fraser spoke in a calm voice. "Excuse me, but I did not trick or brainwash Ray as you say. If you must know it was Ray who declared his love for me first Mrs Vecchio."

Stella turned her glare on Fraser. "I don't believe you. The Stanley I knew would never do anything like that?"

Fraser smiled. "The RAY you knew. Did you know Ray? The Ray I know is loving and giving."

Stella let out a short laugh. "Yes well the Stanley I knew was needy. Always going on about wanting children, settling down with a house and a garden. He wanted a dog. Stanley had no regard for my career, or his own. He never really wore the clothes I bought him unless he had to for a party, he was always going around dressed like a waste of space for God's sake!"

Fraser could not believe what he was hearing coming out of her mouth. "Excuse Mrs Vecchio, but you obviously didn't know Ray very well. Ray is the least needy person I have ever met. Ray came up to Canada on a phone call from my secretary to help me. Ray gives whole heartily to everyone he meets. As for Ray's dress style, it's his own and I like it. If Ray is comfortable that's all that matters. As for children Mrs Vecchio, we have Benton and if Ray wants more he shall have more. My sister has already told me if I ever needed a surrogate she'd do it for my partner, or if Ray wishes to adopt instead I'll support him in that as well."

Stella was now furious because she was not getting to the Mountie. Now in his face, her voice rose. "You goddamn stupid Mountie. You think you're all that, but I tell you you're not getting your hands on my Ray!" Stella stopped when she realised what she had said. Fraser's eyes widened in surprise at what she had said as well.

Fraser was smiling now. "Your Ray? I thought your Ray was Ray Vecchio who you are currently divorcing? To be honest Mrs Vecchio, I can't understand what either Ray saw in you? Both have loving hearts, both have generous spirits and you are just cold."

Stella was so angry at Fraser's words and the truth in them that she just lashed out. She slapped Fraser hard across the face just as Ray Vecchio walked through the door. Ray Vecchio was shocked and stopped dead. He found his voice a few seconds later, "Stella what the hell do you think you're doing? Benny just got out of the hospital after having a heart attack Stella!"

Ray moved to Fraser's side while Stella stood shocked at what she had just done. The words had hurt more because Fraser was right, she had been talking about Ray Kowalski and not Ray Vecchio. She was still shamefully in love with Ray Kowalski and it pained her that Fraser had come in and given him the love he needed and a child, with the possibility for more. She gave him nothing but heartache.

Ray Vecchio sat Fraser down, "Sheesh Benny you ok"?

Fraser sat. "I'm fine Ray, I should be apologising to Mrs Vecchio. What I said was uncalled for, I hope you can accept my apology?"

Stella found her voice. "I...I'm sorry Fraser, I didn't mean to strike you, I don't know why I did it? Of course I accept, but there is no need for you to say that."

Ray wouldn't let up, "You know Stella, you're very lucky it was me and not Kowalski that came through that door because there is no doubt it would not have been pretty. Why did you hit him?"

Stella struggled to reply. "He just made me so mad. I really don't know? I didn't know about the heart attack, I'm sorry, I'll just go."

Ray looked coldly at her. "Ya Stella I think that would be for the best and if you had just returned my phone calls you would have known. Stella you'll be pleased to know that I signed and dropped off the divorce papers this morning, so just go Stella."

Stella held back her tears and left saying, "I'm sorry," once more and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile Ray Kowalski had just finished at the post office and headed to meet his parents. They were meeting at Happy Days Picture Studios to have Benton's photos taken. The photographer agreed to do some of Diefenbaker as well. The photo session went great. Benton was on his best behaviour as was Diefenbaker. Ray also got photos done of Benton and Diefenbaker with his parents. They were so happy with their grandchild. It didn't matter how this gift came into their lives, he was a blessing to their family, or that their son was marrying a man. Their son was really happy and that to any parent is all that should matter. So at the end of their day out Ray headed home with Benton and Diefenbaker and his Mum and Dad headed home to their own house.

Back at the apartment, Ray Vecchio was trying to make sense of what had gone on. Fraser had told Ray what he had said to Stella and Ray didn't think that it warranted her hitting him. The thing was, there was no way to hide it from Ray Kowalski because there was a hand mark on Fraser's face where she had hit him, plus her ring that she was wearing had cut his face. Ray Vecchio asked, "So Benny, so what you going to tell Kowalski about this?"

Fraser looked sadly, "The truth."

Ray Kowalski came through the door carrying Benton and followed by Diefenbaker. He immediately sensed the air in the room, but still shouted, "Honey I'm home!"

Ray Vecchio came out from the kitchen, "Hiya Kowalski."

Stan heard the tone in that and put Benton down to sleep before coming back in. Taking off his coat, "OK what's up, what happened?" That's when he saw Fraser's face. He ran straight over, "Jesus Ben, what happened? Who did this to you? Did you call it in?"

Fraser spoke softly, "Stan I'm fine. It was my own fault, I shouldn't have said those things to Mrs Vecchio. She was just reacting to the things I said."

Stan was stunned, "Mrs Vecchio? Do you mean Stella? Stella did this to you, what the hell was she thinking? What could you possibly have said to make her hit you Ben?" Fraser told him all what had happened. Stan got up. "That's not enough for her to hit you Ben. I'm going to see her, that's not right." Before Ray Vecchio or Fraser could stop him, Stan was out the door and mad as hell.

Ray Kowalski jumped into his GTO and gunned it into action. On the drive to Stella's place his head was buzzing and his body fuelled with anger. How could she have done this? If Stella wanted to say something, why say it to Fraser and not to him? Stella always has to take it one step too far. This time Stella had stepped way over the line. Finally reaching her door, Ray took in a deep breath and knocked. Stella was not surprised to see that Ray was standing there when she opened the door.

In a masked voice, she asked, "What are you doing here Stanley?"

Ray was fuming, "So I'm Stanley now? Fine, but Stella what the hell do you think you were doing hitting Ben like that?"

Stella cut him off, "Please come in, we don't want to air our dirty laundry in public do we?"

Ray snorted a laugh, "Ya Stell, as if we haven't done that before. Besides you can only do that with your husband and from now you have no husband?"

Stella interrupted, "How dare you! Why are you here anyway?"

Smirking at her, he said, "If you have to ask Stell, you're really acting stupid. OK if you must know, what the hell got into you? Why hit Ben? The man just got out of the hospital after having a heart attack Stell! If you wanted to talk to someone about this, you should have talked to me not Ben. Have you any idea what that man has been through? For God's sake a little girl fell from his grip and died, a little girl who turned out to be family Stell. How would you have felt if that was your niece Rosie? Just think about that. You didn't even ask that night you came for dinner how he was coping, you just said 'I'm not listening to this crap' and left?"

Stella just sat there and listened. "Ray I honestly don't know why I did that. I think it's because I realised how much I'm still in love with you, how much it hurts. I know I'm never going to have the same love from you ever again, that you have everything you have ever wanted and it's with a man for Christ's sake?"

Ray smiled. "Ya well Stell, you're right, you're never going to have my love back, not the way you want it. I will always love you in some way, but not like that and do you know yes, I am truly happy now, I'm the happiest I've ever been. I have a man who loves me for me Stell. He doesn't want to change any part of me. I still have my job as a Detective part time. We have a son with the possibility for more kids. We have a fantastic cabin and a hell of a lot of land. We have two horse and sled dogs. I'm opening my own business. Me Stell, skinny ass Ray Kowalski, his own business, who would have thought that? Do you know, no one up there bats and eye at us. If anything, they have opened their arms to us fully and I love it up there. I hope someday you take your head out of your ass and grow up. Stop putting your career first because I tell you, you have no idea what you're missing out on."

Stella was stunned by his words, Ray had never spoken to her like that before. Stella spoke softly, "I...I'm sorry Ray, I don't know what to say. So I gather I'm never going to make you see sense? That this is all so very stupid, because it is and you know it"

Ray threw his hands in the air. "Oh STELLA get over it! I hope and pray to God I don't see sense. I'm in love and I'm loved and I'm NOT giving that up for no one, not for anyone. We will be sending you a wedding invite, but it's up to you. I'd better be going, my family is waiting for me. Good luck with your career because that's all that matters right?"

With that Ray left shutting the door. Stella sat at her kitchen table all alone in her empty apartment and looked around at it. Ray was right Stella thought, she was only interested in her career. She could never see herself with a family and yet she yearned for Ray Kowalski. She'd lost two Rays, both with huge hearts and they were extremely happy and it didn't include her. Stella steeled herself and got up and left for her office to prepare for her next case.

Ray got back into his GTO and headed to Happy Pictures Studios to pick up the photos. Ray had paid extra to have them done the same day. He'd had one of the pictures framed and it made him smile. Nothing was going to get him down. He had a wonderful family waiting for him and not even Stella was going to ruin that for him.

Ray was now back his apartment door, letting out a breath to get rid of the last of his anger towards Stella. So going through the door once again singing, "Honey I'm home," he saw that both Ray Vecchio and Fraser were looking at him from the couch. Stan walked over leaving the surprise by the door. Putting his hands by his side, he said, "OK guys, before you say anything, everything is fine. I didn't do anything stupid OK? It is over and done with, don't want to talk about it again OK?"

Both Ray Vecchio and Fraser stayed quiet and just nodded their answer. Smiling happily Stan went on, all excited. "OK good. Now Ben I have a surprise for you. Vecchio you can stay for this, it's fine, you're family anyway. Today I met up with Mum and Dad and we had a photo session done with them and Benton and Diefenbaker as a surprise for you. I had to pay extra to have them done on the same day, but it was worth it, I hope you think so?" Stan hurried and got the photos, sitting on the couch with Fraser and Ray who was holding a now awake Benton with Diefenbaker smiling happily at their feet.

Fraser smiled sweetly taking the photos. Stan handed them to him keeping the framed one 'til last. The photos were beautiful. They showed Benton looking cute dressed up as a bumble bee sitting on a flower. Others had him sitting with Ray's parents and some with Diefenbaker. Now Stan handed him the framed one which was wrapped up. "I saved the best 'til last Ben."

Fraser opened it carefully. On seeing the photo, tears of pure love and joy filled his eyes. The photo showed Benton dressed as a Mountie with Diefenbaker by his side smiling. The backdrop was just like their home, a cabin and snow capped mountains. Fraser's voice was shaky, "It's beautiful Stan. I don't know what to say? Thank you, this is the nicest thing I've ever...just thank you, my love."

Ray Vecchio had tears in his eyes also. "Sheesh Kowalski, didn't realise you were a romantic?" Seeing they wanted to kiss, Ray said, "Kiss him for God's sake, I'll close my eyes I promise."

With that Ray covered his eyes and Stan kissed his Ben, sweetly whispering, "Love ya Ben, never forget it."

Fraser whispered back, "Never."

Stan picked up Benton, "Here, I'll just give him his bath, I'm sure that little Benton is sticky from his busy day. I'll leave you to look at your photos. Oh, I've arranged for Buck to send one of your Mum and Dad, the photographer said he can make you a beautiful photo with Benton in with it. I'll make tea when I come back OK? You two rest, got it?"

Fraser and Ray smiled, "Got it," they both said.

Stan hurried to the bathroom with Benton. Diefenbaker insisted on joining them, which left Ray and Fraser alone.

Ray kept looking at the photos and the look of pure joy and love on Fraser's face. Placing a hand on Fraser's arm, he said, "Kowalski really loves you doesn't he Benny and you feel just as strong don't ya?"

Not taking his eyes off the photos, "Yes Ray. You know, if you had told me I'd have all this someday I wouldn't have believed you, but now I do. I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's all just a wonderful dream and do you know, I hope I never wake up. I never want to lose this, is it real?"

Ray smiled, "Ya Benny it's real and you deserve it buddy."

It was just before the babysitter would arrive at the apartment, as Fraser and Ray had a party to go to. The guys at the 27th and their families had organised a going away party for them and they were sitting around having tea before she arrived. Ray Vecchio cleared his throat, "Guys can I ask you something?"

Fraser took a sip of his tea, "Of course you can Ray, you can ask us anything."

Clasping both hands together, Ray continued, "OK, OK listen, Welsh told me...well I don't have to start work for another month, so Welsh suggested more or less I get away for a bit for a break. So I was wondering, or...well, hoping I could come up North for bit with you both. You know, support you during the trial. I could look after Benton so you'd have one less thing to worry about. Are there any good hotels or inns or something I could stay in?"

Fraser and Stan looked at each other and nodded. Stan spoke for them, "Vecchio, we'd love you to come, but staying in a hotel or anything is out of the question. Family stays in the guest room, got it? And yes we'd love your support and help, wouldn't we Ben?"

Smiling, Fraser said, "Ah yes, yes we would. You know you're always welcome Ray. Your help and support is very much appreciated."

Ray smiled broadly. "Great, thanks. So I'll just go phone and get my ticket in order. I'm looking forward to seeing where you live and I hope this time our plane doesn't crash or you go blind or lose the use of your legs Benny. Oh and do not get shot as that would be nice change Benny!"

Stan chuckled, "Just watch out Vecchio, they have some sort of hug competition going on up there or something."

Ray looked confused, but Fraser esplained, "Stan, they are just friendly. Ray, you'll be fine."

Just then the landlady's daughter arrived to babysit Benton. She often helps the people in the building by babysitting. She used the money to pay for her books and school trips as she wanted to pay her own way with them. She felt her mother had enough to pay for with her brothers and sisters. They were happy with her so, leaving her with all the contact numbers, Fraser and Ray headed for the party.

The room hired was filled with all their friends and family. Even some of the people from Fraser's old building turned up. The guys from the 27th went to a great deal of trouble decorating the hall, it had both the American and Canadian flags hanging up and photos taken of them over the years were displayed around the room. You could tell a lot of love and care went into the room. Everyone was having such a great time. The DJ played all their favourite songs and the food was going down a treat. Fraser and Ray could not believe that their friends and family had done all this for them.

Fraser stood and watched his Ray dance with his mother with happy, but sad thoughts going through his head. He was broken out of his thoughts as Huey spoke to him, "You doing Ok there Red? You looked miles away, penny for 'em?"

Smiling, but not breaking his gaze from the dancing pair he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm fine. They look good dancing together, I'm just worried that Ray doesn't know what he is giving up to marry me and move to Canada?"

Huey looked as well, "Fraser, Ray loves you, anyone can see that. I know he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't want to. Ray loves whole heartily, so I'd say he knows exactly what he is doing so don't worry."

As Ray danced with his mother, she could see the love he had for Fraser and the happiness it brought him shining out of his eyes. Looking into her son's eyes, "Stanley my dear, why don't you ask Fraser to dance?"

Ray blushed, "Mum we wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Shaking her head, Ray's Mum replied, "Stanley my dear boy, all these people are your friends and family and are here for you both. They wouldn't be here if they were uncomfortable with you both, or they wouldn't all be going all the way to Canada for your wedding now would they?"

Ray knew his mother was right. "You're right Mum, I'll ask him after this dance. Thanks Mum for not hating me. I love you, we both love you." Ray kissed his mother's cheek and continued to dance. Once the dance with his mother was over Ray went over to the DJ and requested a certain song to be played and asked for it not to be started until he nodded to him. The DJ was more than happy to help him out. Ray made his way over to Fraser and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Fraser blushed, "You sure Ray, you wouldn't be too uncomfortable?"

Giving Fraser the look, "Ben come on, I requested a special song. Dance and listen to the words. Come on, I love ya."

Smiling the brightest smile, Fraser said, "I'd love to Ray." Ray took his hand and guided him to the dance floor and nodded to the DJ to start the song.

_"Us against the world  
>Against the world<br>Us against the world  
>Against the world<em>

_You and I, we've been at it so long  
>I still got the strongest fire<br>You and I, we still know how to talk  
>Know how to walk that wire<em>

Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
>The sound of your voice, baby<br>That's what saves me  
>When we're together I feel so invincible<p>

'Cause it's us against the world  
>You and me against them all<br>If you listen to these words  
>Know that we are standing tall<br>I don't ever see the day that  
>I won't catch you when you fall<br>'Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
>Against the world<p>

There'll be days  
>We'll be on different sides but<br>That doesn't last too long  
>We find ways to get it on track<br>And know how to turn back on

Sometimes I feel  
>I can't keep it together<br>Then you hold me close  
>And you make it better<br>When I'm with you  
>I can feel so unbreakable<p>

'Cause it's us against the world  
>You and me against them all<br>If you listen to these words  
>Know that we are standing tall<br>I don't ever see the day that  
>I won't catch you when you fall<br>'Cause it's us against the world tonight

We're not gonna break  
>Cause we both still believe<br>We know what we've got  
>And we've got what we need alright<br>We're doing something right...

'Cause it's us against the world  
>You and me against them all<br>If you listen to these words  
>Know that we are standing tall<br>I don't ever see the day that  
>I won't catch you when you fall<br>'Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world  
>You and me against them all<br>If you listen to these words  
>Know that we are standing tall<br>I don't ever see the day that  
>I won't catch you when you fall<br>Us against the world  
>Yeah it's us against the world, baby<br>Us against the world  
>Tonight<p>

Us against the world  
>Against the world<br>Us against the world"

_("Us Against the World", Westlife, 'Back Home' album)_

Once the song was finished, Ben and Ray just stood looking into each other's eyes. Ben's eyes were filled with tears of joy. "That was beautiful Ray. Thank you."

Ray kissed Ben gently on the nose, "It's my pleasure, Ben love."

Everyone had more food and drink and enjoyed the night. No one gave a second glance at Fraser and Ray if they held hands or hugged, even a kiss on the cheek and if they did look it was to see how well they fitted together. It was love all the way and it made them feel better seeing it.

It was the end of night and Fraser and Ray stood on the DJ's platform. Getting everyone's attention Ray spoke, "Everyone listen up will ya." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to them. Smiling, Ray continued, "Thank you. OK, first off Ben and I would like to thank you for tonight, we really had a great time and secondly, Ben and I would like to thank you for your support. For those of you who wish to remain unknown, you've no idea how thankful I am. Just thanks to you all. You know, it's not easy coming out like this, being a cop and on the wrong side of thirty something. Well once again, thank you and we hope you can all make it to the wedding."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast led by Ray Vecchio. "May your future be filled with everything you dream and wish for. To Benny and Ray."

Everyone echoed that, "To Benny and Ray!" and they raised their glasses. Fraser and Ray blushed and laughed at the use of their names.

Finally they sat in the airport waiting for their boarding call. As usual Ray Kowalski was pacing, he was a nervous flyer. Ray Vecchio whispered to Fraser, "Kowalski always like this Benny?"

Watching him pace, Fraser replied, "I'm afraid so yes, but I think being a nervous flyer is partly my fault Ray."

Vecchio looked at Fraser with a confused expression. "Why would you say that Benny?"

Fraser sighed, "Well Ray, I did push him out of a plane into snow with no parachute. I think that's what set him off."

Finally called for their flight, Fraser carried Benton while Ray carried their bags with Ray Vecchio tagging behind. Ray Vecchio laughed. Fraser turned to him, "What's so funny Ray?"

Still laughing, Vecchio replied, "I'm just thinking we look like that Tom Selleck movie, you know, Three Men and a Baby!"

Looking at how they looked, Fraser laughed. "True Ray, but we have one difference, we have a wolf." All three laughed at that as they made their way to their seats. This time Ray Kowalski took the inside seat, he did not want to deal with the smell again on the plane if he had to and anyway he told his Ben he wasn't getting away with it, so this was payback.

Heading off to their new life in Canada they couldn't stop smiling. Ray noticed that Fraser was thinking. He snapped out of his thoughts when his Ray spoke to him. "Penny for them Ben?"

Fraser gazed lovingly at his Ray, "Sorry Ray, I was just thinking."

Using his coy voice, Ray asked, "What ya thinking about Ben?"

Using his stern voice, but not very well, Fraser answered, "Ray I was just thinking, it could be my ears, but at the party your mother called your brother Paul not James, or was I hearing things?"

Ray laughed, "No Ben you heard right. OK, as you know, I'm Stanley Raymond Kowalski right, well my brother is Paul James Kowalski. He goes by James, he likes it better."

Fraser laughed. "So you're like two peas in a pod Ray."

Ray chuckled, "Ya, but hear this, my dad is Marian Damian Kowalski, go figure? You think that my dad would have learned and just called me Ray to start with?"

Taking Ray's hand in his and kissing it, Fraser said, "I love your family Ray, you're unique. I can't wait to add Kowalski to my name."

That made Ray gasp and smile even wider, looking forward even more to starting his life in Canada. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, still holding Fraser's hand in his.

Ray Vecchio watched from across the aisle at the happy pair, knowing his Benny chose well this time, plus praying they landed soon as the big guy next to him seemed to think he was a pillow.

It was dark by the time they reached the cabin. All but Fraser had slept all the way in the SUV from the airport to the cabin, which was lucky because he was the one doing the driving. Pulling up at the cabin and looking at his sleeping friends and lover, Fraser really didn't want to wake them, but of course he had to, they couldn't freeze in the SUV all night. Finally finding his voice, "We're home, time to wake up."

Waking slowly and looking around, they felt embarrassed that they slept all the way and left all the driving to Fraser. Ray Kowalski managed to speak, "Awe geez Ben I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep all the way, why didn't ya wake me?"

Looking into his lover's eyes, Fraser replied, "Ray, Ray, Ray you were tired and had a long journey. Come on now, let's get inside."

Ray Vecchio was still coming round, "So ah, we're here, right?" he said in a sleepy voice.

Smiling tiredly, Fraser answered, "Yes Ray, we are here."

They all headed inside. Billy and James had already headed home because Fraser had rung them to say they were on their way home and if they wanted to go home before it got dark that would be fine, which they were happy to do as it was harder to drive at night.

Each took in the bags while Fraser brought in Benton and put him into bed with Diefenbaker as usual going under his cot. The cabin was warm because Billy and James had lit the fire and had left dinner for them ready to eat. Ray Vecchio stood in the middle of the sitting room looking around the place, seeing both Fraser and the other Ray were watching him.

Smiling, Ray spoke. "Benny I got to tell ya this place is beautiful, a lot better than your father's cabin. It has power and running water, is that allowed Benny?"

Coming to his side, Fraser replied, "Ah yes Ray, I thought I'd try these new fandangle inventions." Ray saw the teasing laughter in Fraser's eyes and laughed. They were still laughing when Ray Kowalski joined in, they may have been tired but it was always good when Fraser pulled your leg.

The night passed quickly and morning dawned. It found them all sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. Clasping his cup, Fraser was bright as a button, "So Ray, I thought I'd show you around town today if you'd like?"

It always amazed them that Fraser could say Ray and they would know exactly which Ray he was taking to. They tried Stanley and Stan but it didn't really work as Fraser kept going back to using Ray.

Vecchio nodded into his cup, still trying to wake up. "Ya Benny I'd love that".

Fraser turned his head to his Ray. "What are your plans for the day, would you care to join us?"

Waving his hand, Ray said, "Am no Ben, I think I'll just unpack and get the clothes washed, then I'll head to Billy and James's place and give them their money for helping out here. Even though I know they won't take it, I'll do it anyway."

All headed in their separate directions for the day. Fraser and his Ray didn't part without a very loving kiss. As Fraser and Ray Vecchio walked side by side in step with one another just like when they were partners, they chatted comfortably. They were brought out of their conversation by two kids shouting excitedly. Ray Vecchio saw two kids running towards them shouting, "Sergeant Ben, Sergeant Ben!"

Ray smiled and Fraser crouched down as the two boys got to him. Fraser hugged them to greet them. Looking into the little boys eyes, "Hi Billy, Hello Ben, how are you today and where's your mother?"

Both boys pointed to the shop. Just then a very angry looking woman came out, but on seeing who her boys were with her face softened. She came over, "I'm so sorry Sergeant Ben. Billy, Ben, you should know better than to run off like that!"

Biting their lips, "Sorry Mum, we were just so happy to see Sergeant Ben again."

Fraser smiled and put his hands on the boy's heads, "It's quite alright Mrs Tully, I'm sure they won't run off again. I'd like to introduce you to my other former partner from Chicago, Ray Vecchio. Ray this is Mrs Tully, Constable Tully's wife and these are their wonderful children."

Mrs Tully blushed and Ray held out his hand and shook hers. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Tully."

They chatted some more before heading for the detachment. On entering the building they were immediately greeted by a very happy Gillian Moran, hugging the life out of both of them. She spoke with bright eyes. "Oh Sergeant you're back!" Frowning at how pale he was, she started feeling his forehead. This made Ray laugh. With her hands on her hips, she asked, "OK Sergeant what happened and no saying 'I'm fine Gill', spill."

Blushing and fiddling with his Stetson, Fraser knew that there was no getting around Gill, she could spot a lie a mile off. Sitting her down after introducing her to Ray, he began, "First Gill, I'm fine now, but while I was in Chicago I suffered a mild heart attack."

Gill gasped, "OH MY GOD Sergeant! How? I mean, I knew you should have taken time off sooner, I should have insisted on it, this is my entire fault. God I'm so sorry. How are you now?"

Fraser cut off her babbling by taking her hands. "I'm fine now Gill. I'm off work for another few weeks, but I'm fine. I just came in for the notes for the trial. I'm allowed to attend it. Well, I have to anyway."

Gill was still in shock. "I really am sorry Ben." Gill got up and kissed him on the cheek and went to get the notes. As the trial was less then a week away, Fraser wanted to refresh all the facts, not that he could forget them.

While Gill was gone Ray asked about her. "Sheesh Benny, they all like that up here?Knockouts and huggers? Is she single?"

Shaking his head, Fraser replied, "Ray, Ray, Ray, Gill is a happily married woman and expecting their first child. As for knockouts, as you say, I'm not sure, I've only eyes for my Ray." They both laughed and Fraser continued, "And Ray...my Ray, thought the same as you when he came up here. Ray thought that there was some hugging competition going on." They laughed again and Gill came back with the notes and with strict instructions for Fraser to rest. They left to see rest of village.

Walking down the main street heading towards the cabin, a voice took their attention. "Sergeant you're back." Turning their heads, Fraser saw Anna standing in her shop doorway.

Going over to her Fraser greeted her warmly. "Hello Anna how are you today? Anna I'd like you to meet my friend and former partner, Ray Vecchio."

Ray smiled at her and shook her hand only to be pulled into another hug. "It's nice to meet you Anna," Ray managed to say through the hug.

With kind eyes she asked, "Would you boys like some tea or coffee? Linda is here on her lunch break, I'm sure she'd like to know you're back. so you can say when you're going back teaching. The kids missed you."

Shifting on his feet, Fraser answered, "Well I do need to speak with Linda. I'm not allowed to work for a few weeks."

Anna was concerned and now looking worried. "What's happened my dear? I thought you looked a bit off. Come in, tell us what happened."

Linda greeted them warmly and Ray was pulled into yet another hug. Ray's hug lasted much longer then Fraser's. Linda was blushing, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ray," she said, never taking her eyes from his face.

After a few moments Fraser sat them down. Anna patted Fraser's hand. "OK Ben, now tells us what's has happened my dear?"

Smiling and trying to hide his emotions, Fraser said, "Just know I'm fine now, but while I was in Chicago I suffered a mild heart attack, so I'm sorry Linda, I won't be able to work for a few weeks. Please tell the children I'm sorry."

Both Anna and Linda gasped in horror and tears sprung to their eyes. Anna wiped her eyes, "Oh my god Ben! I knew you were under so much stress, we should have helped you more. I'm sorry Ben." Linda echoed those words.

Patting her hand back, Fraser smiled. "It's not your fault, it's my own. I should have seen someone sooner myself, but I'm fine now and I will see someone."

Ray piped in, "Don't worry ladies, I'll be here for a while. Kowalski and I will make sure that Benny is OK."

Both Anna and Linda chuckled at the pet name Ray used. "We know you will my dear."

Just as they were heading out the door, Linda called Ray back. "Ray are you...am...going be here for a while?"

Smiling widely, Ray replied. "Yes I am. I'm here for at least a month longer if Benny needs me. Why?"

Biting her lower lip, Linda asked, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me one night?"

Wondering why someone as beautiful as Linda was asking him out, Ray was taken aback. "What would your husband say?"

Linda smiled, gazing into his green eyes, "Oh I'm not married. People call Mrs Meade, but I'm really Miss Meade don't know why they do that though? So would you like to?"

His eyes brighter then ever, Ray replied, "I'd love to, it's a date." Ray kissed her on the cheek softly. Fraser and Ray left for the cabin.

All of them sat around the table having super. Benton was happy in his bouncy chair with Diefenbaker sitting by his side protectively. Ray Kowalski was laughing at Ray Vecchio telling him about Linda asking him out. "Geez Vecchio, you move fast. So, you like Linda do you?"

Flushing, Ray replied, "Ya I do and I'm looking forward to it."

Fraser spoke using a teasing tone. "Linda did seem quite taken with you. I've never seen her look at anyone like that, she couldn't take her eyes off you. Linda is a wonderful person, I know you will like her."

Vecchio sighed contently. "Ya I think I will," he said. Then he grinned, "You never know, if it works out you might have two Rays living up here in freezerland?"

All laughed at that. Ray Kowalski spoke, "I gave Billy and James their money. Boy was it hard to get them to take it. I mean look at this place, they did a damn fine job, they even added the room we were thinking of. I'm mean geez, how the hell did they do that? They are great kids Ben."

Looking at his lover, Fraser replied, "That they are Ray. I agree they did a fantastic job. I think we should keep James on until he goes back to college, we could use the help 'tll I'm fully back to work."

Ray kissed Fraser on the cheek. "That's a fine idea Ben."

Putting the ware in the sink, Ray said, "OK Ben, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker, we have an early start if we are to prepare for the trial. I want you all to rest, so bed, pitter patter." Ray Vecchio and Fraser looked at each other and shook their heads, but with that started to prepare for bed.

Lying in bed in the warmth of each other in a loving hold, Ray turned and kissed his Ben. "Ben you going to be OK? You know, seeing him again, going through all the details? Remember not to push yourself OK. If you need a break you take it, you hear me?"

Rubbing his hand up and down Ray's arm, Fraser said, "I'll be fine Ray. I'll have you there for support, so don't worry and I promise to rest when I need to."

Relaxing into one another with one last kiss they drifted off to sleep, while Ray Vecchio slept deeply with Benton and Diefenbaker at his side.

It was the day of the trial and Fraser was a bag of nerves. Of course he tried not to let them know just how nervous he was, but his Ray, Ray Kowalski, could see right through it all beyond the Mountie mask, which wasn't easy unless you knew him.

As Fraser was getting dressed and refreshing his memory of the notes for the trial in the bedroom, Ray Kowalski paced the life out of the sitting room leaving space for his Ben to get ready in peace. Ray Vecchio sat on the couch holding Benton watching the other Ray pace. After the hundredth turn of the floor Ray Vecchio spoke to him. "Kowalski would you sit down you're making me nervous. How do you think Benny will do seeing these guys again today?"

Still pacing Ray talked at the same time, "These guys are sick. That Coyne creep actually laughed during his interview, he goddam laughed. He killed his little girl and laughed, oh and get this, he actually called Ben to his face..." Ray Kowalski pointed to Benton, "Cover his ears first will ya." So Ray Vecchio did, not knowing why and Ray Kowalski nodded his thanks. "Thank you...he actually said to Ben, 'Benton Fucking Fraser goddam super Mountie'. Ya right, I mean, I wanted to punch him so badly."

Ray Vecchio uncovered Benton's ears, "So how did Benny react to that?"

Ray Kowalski smiled, "He didn't, just kept talking, read him his rights and walked out. I tell you Vecchio there is no way I would have been able to do that, I would have kicked him in the head, whether he was in a plaster cast already or not," Kowalski went back to his pacing, "and the other guy, Tom Cassidy, he was the same. I mean, he was an ex-Mountie and he willingly put people lives at risk and that risk caused one to die. How messed up is that?"

Watching Kowalski, Ray Vecchio said, "Look Kowalski, look we just have to be here for Benny and I'll be here if you need to talk. Don't think for a second I'm letting you go through this alone."

Just as Kowalski was thanking him Fraser came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to leave for court. Fraser was looking OK. That was because his Mountie mask was on, but the Rays both knew different. Fraser didn't say a word and just walked over and picked Benton up out of Ray Vecchio's arms. Fraser walked, still not saying a word, to the other side of the cabin. Both Rays looked at each other, then to Fraser, but then they heard Fraser talk to Benton. Cradling Benton in his arm Fraser spoke softly. "Now Benton, your daddies have to go out for a little while OK. Your Uncle Ray is going to be looking after you so be on your best behaviour. I love you Benton." Fraser kissed Benton on the cheek and went back across the room and put Benton back into Ray Vecchio's arms. Straightening up, Fraser asked him, "Are you sure you'll be Ok with Benton? I'm not sure how long this will take, or if it will go on for days or be finished today."

Looking up at Fraser, Vecchio replied, "I'll be fine Benny don't worry, just go and put them away for this little one OK and be careful you two."

Rubbing Benton's head one more time, "I'll put them away for you Benton I promise. Thank you Ray." Fraser's voice was strained as he said that.

With that Ray Vecchio and Benton watched as Fraser and Ray Kowalski left for court. "Don't worry, your Daddy will do it for you, he always gets his man," Ray said, hoping it would turn out with the right result.

On entering the court house Ray saw Fraser's whole demeanour change. Only if you knew him well could you see it and this set alarm bells off in his head and his blood ran cold. Ray knew without a shadow of a doubt that his Ben was holding everything in and if he didn't watch it, the dam in Ben would probably burst and not in a good way. Ray managed to get the seat right behind Fraser. Just before the judge came out Ray leaned forward and whispered into Fraser's ear, "You OK Ben? Just know I'm right behind you if you need me. I love you Ben?"

Fraser managed a tiny smile, "I love you too Ray."

As the trial went on and the evidence was read out in every horrific detail, Ray could feel the anger and hate radiate throughout his body. Ray listened to the two men say what their involvement was in what went down. They showed no emotion, no remorse for what they'd done, it was like a big joke to them. At times they were laughing as if this was waste of time. It took every bit strength that Ray had not to jump up and just plain kick them in head for what they did. Ray hated them for what they did to his Ben. They had crushed his spirit and that had hurt him very deeply. Ray never saw Fraser move so much, the nervous energy ran right through him like a river. Ray just prayed that the jury wouldn't take to long to deliberate on this.

As the jury went to decide the fate of these two men, the court was let out waiting on the result. Ray found Fraser in the bathroom splashing water on his face. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he asked, "You OK Ben?"

Fraser was looking tired and pale, "I don't know Ray. I just want the right result here, then I'll know if I'm OK Thank you for being here with me."

Since they were alone in the bathroom Ray managed to kiss Fraser on the cheek. "No problem Ben. Would you like some tea and something to eat while we wait?"

It took less then an hour for the jury to come back with a verdict. Neither Fraser nor Ray could tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but they were both overwhelmed with relief when they heard two Guilty verdicts. The courtroom was silent as the two were led away to jail. Both got maximum sentences and would never see the light of day again.

Slipping out the back way to avoid the press that were following this case, Fraser and Ray made their way back to the cabin, they had great news for Benton.

Ray Vecchio had been following the case on TV and was filled with pure anger and hate for the two men. If you could call them men, more like animals. Ray couldn't believe how they acted on the stand almost laughing. The camera had kept sweeping to Fraser. The good thing was they kept referring to him as a hero, but Ray felt so much pain watching Fraser grow more and pale as the trial went on, but when the verdicts came through the look of relief was a fantastic thing to see. Looking down at Benton in his lap, he said, "See I told you your Daddy would get his man."

Ray Vecchio stood right away when Fraser and Kowalski came through the door. Handing Benton to Kowalski, Ray Vecchio pulled Fraser into his arms. "I knew you could do it Benny. I'm so proud of you."

Tears of relief flowed from Fraser, "Thank you Ray."

Fraser took Benton into his arms and kissed his cheek, "I told you I'd do it for you. You are safe now, are you tired?" Fraser headed down the hall and put Benton to bed, delighted in the fact that Benton was safe for sure now.

Fraser lay in bed in his Ray's arms and let all of his bottled up emotions flow from him. Ray stayed silent letting him let it all go, rubbing Ben's arms in loving patterns. When it seemed that Fraser had fallen asleep Ray placed a kiss to his forehead. Looking at his sleeping lover, he whispered, "I love you Ben. I'm so, so proud of you. I knew you could do it. Now we can concentrate on getting married and you know, I just can't wait Ben love." Ray let himself fall asleep in the comfort of his lover.

Ray Vecchio had gotten up to use the bathroom and paused at their door which was ajar. Looking at the sleeping pair Ray knew his Benny would be fine. This Kowalski was a kind hearted and loving man, perfect for his Benny. Ray closed the door and went back to bed.

It's had been less then two weeks since the trial ended and both men had been put away for life. Fraser and Ray Kowalski were getting down to planning their wedding. They were not alone in doing so, no way. Not only did the kids at the school want to sing at their wedding they wanted to help with the decorations as well. Fraser and Ray were very grateful for their help and were more then happy accept their offer of singing. They had wonderful voices and they could help with some of the decorations as well. Now that they had set a date for their wedding it was something fantastic to look forward to. They set the date for July 7th. The number seven had been a lucky number for them both and when Father Byrne had said that July 7th was available they took it like a shot.

Ray was so happy to see that his Ben was looking calmer and less strained now. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his chest and he could finally breath again which meant so could Ray and they could both start to enjoy what they had now properly and enjoy raising Benton and possibly add a new brother or sister in the near future. One thing was for sure, they did not want Benton growing up an only child.

Ray Kowalski picked up the phone and dialled the number excitedly. The call was answered on the third ring, "Hi Mum."

Ray Kowalski's mum squealed with delight, "Oh Stanley, my Stanley how are you my dear? How are Ben and Benton?"

Ray could see his mother's smiling face in his head. "We're great Mum. Benton is starting to roll over now and smiling and laughing more. Ben is doing better, he is more relaxed and happy and I'm greatness. We've great news for you, we set a date for the wedding. We set it for July 7th Mum."

Talking even more excitedly, she replied, "Oh my Stanley that's wonderful and it's only a few months away. Now I insist on doing the cooking my dear unless you have already have a caterer and I'll contact Mrs Vecchio, I know she will want to help cook as well and Son, you'd better keep your eye on Benton now he is rolling over, accidents can happen."

Ray was smiling from ear to ear listening to his mum speak. He still couldn't believe how accepting his parents had been. Fraser had overheard that Ray's mum wanted to help with the cooking, so Fraser mouthed to Ray that if that's what he'd like it would be fine. Fraser had learned very early on since he met the Vecchios and then Ray's mum, you don't say no to an excited mother who wanted to help. This made Ray very happy and gave him the thumbs up that he was going to tell her that would be great.

Ray was still listening to his mum talking very excitedly, "Mum, mum, listen, Ben and I would love it if you and Ma Vecchio helped with the food. We will of course let you pick the food and we will pay you Mum."

Ray could see her starting to plan it in her head already, "Oh Stanley that is great ,I'll call Mrs Vecchio right away and nonsense Son, you will not pay us. Listen, I must go, this phone call must be costing you a fortune. Please give Ben and Benton my love and a hug and kiss from your Father and me."

Ray felt a tear drop from his eye, "I will Mum. The same from us. We love you, take care, bye Mum."

Smiling into the phone listing to her very happy Son, she replied, "Bye Stanley dear."

Ray joined Fraser and Benton on the playmat on the floor. While playing with Benton, Fraser asked, "So I gather your Mother was happy at us accepting her very generous offer of help?"

Rubbing Diefenbaker's head, Ray replied, "Ya Ben, she was very happy, I think we made her year. She sends her love and Dad's too. Oh get this, she's phoning Ma Vecchio to help as well."

Fraser looked at Ray, "Oh dear."

Ray laughed, "Ya oh dear is right. Don't worry Ben, our Mums won't let us down." Ray saw a flash of pain cross Fraser's eyes and Ray knew what was going through his head. Still rubbing Diefenbaker's head, he said, "Ben I was thinking, I'd love to visit your parent's grave. You know, thank them for bringing you into the world, then thank them for bringing you into my life. I know this might sound silly, but I want to invite them to the wedding. Just because they are passed doesn't mean we can't invite them to their son's wedding? I'm sure they'd be there anyway in spirit, but I still want to ask them in person, you know. Does that sound silly Ben?"

They locked eyes and such joy spread through Fraser's eyes at Ray's words. Smiling brightly, he said, "You...you mean that Ray? You really want to do that and I don't think it's silly, I think it's a wonderful idea! What did I ever do to be so lucky to have you in my life Ray?"

Ray leaned in and kissed Ben sweetly, "I think I'm the lucky one Ben."

Meanwhile in Chicago, Mrs Kowalski and Mrs Vecchio sat at the Vecchio kitchen table to start on the plans for their sons' wedding. Mrs Kowalski sipped her tea, "This is very good tea Rosa. Have you heard from our boys as well?"

Mrs Vecchio chuckled, "Oh yes, my Raymond has been seeing a young lady up there. Her name is Linda Meade. He is quite taken with her, three dates in two weeks."

Mrs Kowalski laughed, "We might be planning two weddings then!" This made them laugh harder. It was funny how well they both got on. Both mothers loved their sons very much. Mrs Vecchio always thought of Fraser as her son and always will.

Pulling out all the cook books and note pads they got down to picking out recipes and trying to pick food people would like to eat. Both Mrs Kowalski and Mrs Vecchio agreed that there was nothing worse then going to a wedding and not liking the food, so they went with a buffet with lots of choices, so people could eat what they wanted and how much they wanted.

Back in Canada, Ray Vecchio had just come back from yet another date with Linda. They had grown very close in such a short space of time. He came through the door wearing a huge smile on his face. This highly amused Ray Kowalski. "So Vecchio, I take it your date with Linda went well?"

Ray was still smiling as he sat on the couch, "You could say that Kowalski."

Ray Kowalski knew that Vecchio was leaving at the end of the week and it must hurt him to have to leave Linda, they seemed to hit it off really well. Handing Vecchio his cup of coffee, Ray said, "So Vecchio, what you going to do when you go home? You're going to miss Linda aren't ya, I can tell that you clicked?"

Drinking his coffee, Vecchio explained, "Actually Kowalski, Linda is coming with me for a two week vacation. The school is closing for some holiday or something, so that's good. I don't really want to leave her you know, I feel as if we've known each other for years and as you said, we clicked and it just feels like she's my soulmate you know?"

Watching Vecchio's face, Ray said, "Ya I know what you mean, it was the same for me with Ben. I should never have gone back to Chicago after our adventure searching for the Hand of Franklin, I missed out on so much. I could have helped with Lucy, maybe even stopped it happening you know, but I was so afraid to admit my feelings just in case, but I should have known better. So think hard Vecchio, if this is right and you're right and she is your soulmate, don't miss out because it could be the biggest mistake of your life. Linda suits you so think hard, because happy is good."

Vecchio looked at Kowalski, "I will don't worry, I don't intend to miss out, not if this is right."

There was only a day to go before Ray Vecchio was to go back to Chicago. There was a heavy snow storm coming so his flight was moved forward a day. Ray Vecchio was very sad to leave, but excited that Linda was coming down for a two week holiday. Before he went home Ray Vecchio really wanted to see Fraser teach one of his classes, so Fraser being Fraser arranged to go back to teaching early. Fraser had felt well enough to do so, so arranged to teach his sign language class.

Sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee with Ray Kowalski, Ray Vecchio asked, "So Benny, what are you going to be teaching today? I can tell you, I'm really looking forward to seeing you teach."

Fraser was preparing Benton ready for them to go out, "Ray, I'm just going to go over what they know and maybe do a song in sign language as well. They are ahead in their French, so we can leave that for this lesson."

They all finished off their breakfasts and put on their coats. Ray Kowalski got his notepads and pencils as he was taking the class and looking forward to every minute of it.

They were greeted at the classroom door by Linda, "Oh Sergeant Ben, welcome back, the kids are really looking forward to seeing you. They were so worried about you and made you get well cards come in, come in."

Then Linda's eyes locked with Ray Vecchio's and sparks flew. This made Ray Kowalski laugh and he patted Vecchio on the back. "Vecchio, remember there are kids around, save the sappiness for Chicago."

Ray Vecchio blushed and headed in the door. Ray Kowalski followed carrying Benton. Fraser was already talking to the class and thanking them for their cards, waiting for the others to join him. Just as they stood at the top of the class and Ray Kowalski made his way to his seat, he crashed his toe into the leg of the table. He let out a scream of, "Dammit!"

The whole class including Fraser said, "Language Ray!"

Ray Kowalski looked up and turned a dark red, "Sorry," then he sat down feeling really embarrassed, but Ray Vecchio cracked up laughing. He knew he was going to like this class. He also noticed that the class contained parents and other teachers and was really impressed by Fraser.

After the giggling from the kids stopped Fraser introduced Ray Vecchio. The kids thought it was very cool that both partners were called Ray. One little boy put his hand up and Fraser saw this, "Yes Innusiq?"

The boy stood up, "Sergeant Ben, can I ask Ray a question please?"

Looking at Ray Vecchio to see if it was OK, Fraser replied, "That would be fine Innusiq."

Still standing, the boy asked, "Sir, were you Sergeant Ben's first boyfriend?"

Ray Vecchio coughed and looked to Fraser for help and Ray Kowalski was doing his best to control his laughter. "Am no son," Vecchio said, "Just work partners and best friends."

Innusiq smiled, "That's good Sir, we do like that Ray very much as well. We can't wait for their wedding. Did you know that we are singing at it? Are you coming as well Sir?"

Ray Vecchio nodded, "That's good because Ray does love Fraser and is a good man and yes, I am coming back for the wedding. I'm very sad to be going home."

Innusiq put his hands on his hips. "Sir then why are you going home? Why not work for Sergeant Ben, or do something else?"

Ray Vecchio was lost for words. Ray Vecchio thought of that old saying, 'Out of the mouths of babes...' Seeing that Ray Vecchio was lost for words, Fraser got on with the class. Ray Vecchio was amazed to see how at ease Fraser was teaching and how well the kids and adults responded to his teaching. The longer he was in the class watching Fraser, Ray Kowalski, Linda and the kids the more he didn't want to go home and now he was starting thinking about what Innusiq had said, 'Why are you going home? Why not work for Sergeant Ben, or do something else?' Ray Vecchio thought maybe he could move here and do something else, maybe open a private investigator business or something. Ray Vecchio's options were still open as he had not yet signed the final papers to go back to work, so it was possible. All he'd have to do was to get a work visa, a place to live, a place to open his business and prove he would not be living off the government.

With the class over they headed back to the cabin so they could have some dinner. Ray Vecchio felt as if he was missing something that was going on, he knew once they got back to the cabin he would find out. He knew they were going to ask him something which made him nervous because he didn't know what it was going to be.

After a lovely dinner they settled in the sitting room and Ray Vecchio steeled himself for whatever it was they were going to say. Fraser cleared his throat and looked at Ray Vecchio. "Ray, Ray and I first would like to thank you for your support of us. It truly means the world to us to both of us for what you did for us in Chicago and for looking after Benton, you've no idea what that meant. Then to come up here and support us through all of this as well..." Fraser paused. Starting again, "Ray, Ray and I, as you know, were given custody of Benton, but we both know that it is very important for Benton to have godparents that will look out for him, someone that would love and care for him and bring him up with no prejudice and be open minded and would treat him as if he was their own child and we know you would. So would you accept to being Benton's godfather?"

Ray Vecchio was shocked that they would have chosen him to be Benton's godfather. After all he was a single man living in another country, possibly only for now, but still it was a massive thing for him to be asked such an important question. Eyes glistening, he said, "You really want me to be Benton's godfather?"

Ray Kowalski smiled looking from Benton to Ray Vecchio, "Ya Vecchio, we do. Who better? The kid loves you."

Looking down at Benton, Vecchio replied, "I'd be honoured. Thank you for trusting me with the most important thing in your lives." Ray Vecchio still spoke on, "Guy's, would it be OK if I took Benton out for a walk? I'm going to meet Linda in the village to have one last look around before I leave."

Fraser and Ray Kowalski didn't need to ask one another if it was OK, so Ray Kowalski answered, "Sure Vecchio, go for it, enjoy!" Ray Vecchio picked up Benton and got him all wrapped up and ready to go. Diefenbaker was hot on his heels wanting to go as well.

Meeting up with Linda in the village, she saw the sad look on his face. Rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand, she asked, "What's the matter Ray? Why the sad face?"

Ray leaned into her touch, "I don't know Linda, I guess I'm sad to be leaving this place. I love the life up here and the feel of the community you know and well, you live here and I know you're coming down to Chicago with me for a two week vacation, but I really think we have something, or am I just imagining it all? Just feels so right, like everything has just clicked."

Smiling her sweet smile, Linda replied, "No Ray, you're not imagining it, I feel it as well. It's like everything you've been looking for you found in one person and BAM, it hits right between the eyes!"

Linda and Ray along with Benton and Diefenbaker had a lovely day, saying goodbye to Anna, Gill, Tilly and Constable Tully before going their separate ways to pack. There was a lot of snow headed their way so their flight was move up a day. Ray was gutted and really didn't want to leave and he thought he'd never say that about leaving the great white north, but he will be returning for the wedding and may not return to Chicago after that.

Ray Vecchio and Linda were on the descent to landing at O'Hare airport in Chicago. Linda held Ray's hand, "Well Ray should I be nervous having heard all the stories of your family?"

Laughing lightly, Ray replied, "Na, what's to be scared of? Meeting a big Italian family, they only hold torches for the one's they love. They'll love you, you'll be fine."

After collecting their bags they headed towards the arrivals gate. There was no mistaking the Vecchio family, you knew them right away when you saw them. They were immediately surrounded. Linda was hugged to with in an inch of her life. Listening to them talk excitedly made her smile. Ma Vecchio took her hand, "Welcome Linda dear, don't worry we mean no harm," she said with a giggle. "Come now and we'll get you home to rest. I'm sure you must be tired after your long trip my dears?"

Ray was pushing the trolley which had their bags on, "Ya Ma, we're very tired and sore. A kid kicked the back of my seat nearly all the way." Ma patted his back and they headed for the car.

After a good night's rest,Linda and Ray sat at the breakfast table with Ma Vecchio and Francesca with two of her kids. The rest were still asleep, it was best to feed them in shifts. Ma Vecchio put fresh coffee on the table, "So caro, what are your plans for the day?"

Drinking his coffee, Ray replied, "I thought we'd head into town, show Linda the sights and maybe some dinner?"

Linda smiled, "I'd like that. I've never been to Chicago, plus I'd love to see where you worked."

Ray nodded, "Sure no problem, I'd love to show you."

After breakfast Ray and Linda headed into town, first hitting the shops. Ray really didn't see the appeal of shopping so much. Sure Ray loved a good Italian suit, but all his were tailor made. Shopping like this? God no, but Linda had a huge smile on her face all day and that made Ray feel great. As they strolled hand in hand in the city centre, out of nowhere a guy rushed past grabbing Linda's bag off her shoulder and knocking her to the ground. Ray asked, "My god Linda are you alright?" Linda nodded unable to speak, so Ray was off and running after him, chasing him across the street and down an alley. Ray wished, not for the first time, that Fraser was with him because this guy would not get away from Fraser, but Ray caught him by going down a shortcut and knocking him down. Lucky there were cops passing and Ray told them what happened and they took him off to the 19th precinct to be sorted out.

Going back to Linda who was now being helped by others, she pulled him into a hug, "I'm fine Ray, lets not let it spoil our day." Ray nodded and stayed quiet, this made him want to leave Chicago for Canada even more.

Before going for dinner they headed for the 27th so Linda could see where Ray had worked. Standing outside, she said, "So this is where you worked eh Ray. Are you coming back to work here?" The last part was said in almost a sad whisper.

Ray took Linda's hand, "Before I met you my answer would have been yes, straight out, but now I'm not sure. Like I said up in Canada, I think we have something. I can't explain it, but I really think that we do so I'd love to see where it goes you know?"

Linda's face lit up, "Ya I feel it as well. I really do as well and I would love to see where it goes as well."

Entering the bullpen they met Detectives Huey and Dewey, "Hey Ray who is this lovely lady?" asked Thomas Dewey.

Gesturing with his hand, "Jack, Tom, I'd like you to meet Linda. Linda this is Jack Huey and Thomas Dewey."

They chatted for a little bit, telling the tail of what happened in town and of course they were concerned about it, but let it drop since Ray and Linda wanted to. Of course Ray was teased about how he could have gotten such a beautiful woman, but they wished them luck and reassured Linda that they were just teasing, but they were interrupted by Welsh calling from his office door.

Sitting in front of Welsh, Linda felt like she was in the principal's office, but when Welsh smiled he had a really kind face that relaxed her. Sitting behind his desk, he said, "So Vecchio you're back. Everything go OK up there?"

Nodding, Ray replied, "Ya those pricks got life each. Sorry about my language Linda, but they should have gotten worse Sir."

Hands on his desk, "Ya Vecchio I agree. If they were here they may have gotten the needle. So anyway Vecchio how did you end up with such a beautiful young lady"?

Linda blushed and so did Ray, "I couldn't tell you Sir. I just know that I'm lucky."

Welsh knew what was coming, "So you're not sure about coming back right? Look Vecchio, you do what you have to do. Sure you're a great detective, but if you have found something special don't let it go. You could always open your own P.I. business?"

Ray laughed out loud, "Sir that's exactly what I was thinking of doing. Well, one possibility. Look I'm sorry if I'm letting you down, but I really believe I have found everything I've ever wanted."

Meanwhile back in Canada the preparations for the wedding where in full swing. The whole village was buzzing. The kids, even though on holidays, turned up to practice the music chosen by Fraser and Ray. It made the kids feel important to be included. It was going to be a big deal especially if the press found out that a Mountie and a Detective were getting married.

Sitting at Anna's dinner table, she asked, "So boys what flavour cake would you like for your wedding cake?"

Fraser and Ray exchanged looks, but Ray had a huge grin on his face. Fraser knew right away Ray's preference. Shaking his head and smiling as well Fraser answered, "Anna I believe chocolate would be perfect." Anna straight away started making notes, she wanted this right for her boys. Anna loved them like they were her own sons and they treated her like a mother, always looking out for her and looking after her.

The next day they found themselves at Tilly's dinner table with lots of pictures of flower arrangements. Tilly had done flowers for people's weddings before and loved doing it. "So my dears, which do you like? I don't know what colour you're going for, so what do you think?"

There was so much to choose from, their heads were spinning. Ray picked up some pictures, "Gosh Tilly I've no idea? I mean I've no clue about flowers, do they have to match what we are wearing?"

Tilly smiled at them, "Sometimes people do go for that. What are you wearing?"

Scratching his head, Ray replied, "I don't know? Ben what are we wearing?"

Looking from the photos to Tilly then to Ray, "Ray I don't know? What would you like me to wear? Would you like me to wear the red serge?"

Ray's whole face lit up then blushed, "Well Ben, I fell in love with you with you in it, we had our first kiss with you in it, so ya I'd love you to wear the red serge."

Thinking and tilting his head, Fraser said, "Ray I was wearing this blue uniform when we had our first kiss."

Shaking his head, "Na Ben, you wore the red serge on the Henry Allen. You did that so-called buddy breathing. I'd consider that to be our first kiss, coz I tell you Ben, buddy breathing does not include tongue. It saved my life, made me love you more."

Turning deep red because Tilly was sitting watching their exchange, "Understood Ray. Made me love you more also and Ray I'd love if you wore your dark suit, it looks really good on you, brings out your eyes. If you don't mind?"

Ray smiled an enormous smile, "Sure thing Ben."

After some time they finally told Tilly to surprise them, there was just too much to choose from. Tilly was more then happy with that. She said she would talk to the kids to see what colour the decorations where going to be and talk to Francesca to see what the flower girls were wearing and James, Ray's brother to see what the page boy was wearing. Tilly was going to make it good for them.

Back in Chicago Linda was having blast enjoying Ray's company more and more. She'd never want to leave him. Ray Vecchio was really enjoying being with her as well, but could not help feel how much he did not want to stay in Chicago anymore. It was too noisy and full of smog and everywhere you looked you saw a city that was damaged. Sirens blasting every few seconds, watching the news more murders, rapes and robberies, Ray wanted to pack up now and just go, not wait for the holiday to be over, or the wedding, just go.

Ray sat with his mother, "Ma can I talk to you about something important?"

Patting his hand, "Sure Caro, is this about you wanting to move to Canada to be with Linda?"

Ray was shocked and the look on his face said it all, "How'd you know?"

Chuckling, Ma Vecchio said, "Caro a mother know these things. A mother sees love in her son's eyes. You go to Canada be with her, we will be fine and they have airports in Canada don't they? Go follow your heart Caro."

Looking down, Ray replied, "Thanks Ma, I love you and I promise to visit you all the time. It won't be easy leaving you all, but I have to do this Ma, it feels right."

She smiled. "I know Son, I can see it too now, I'll make coffee."

Ray made his mind up, he was moving to Canada. He had talked to Linda about it and the thought thrilled her. If they lived in the same place they'd have a better chance of making their relationship work. So when Linda went out with the family, Ray headed for the Canadian Consulate to get his paperwork started. He filled everything out and produced all the documents that he needed and Turnbull told him he'd contact him as soon as they were ready. Since he had good credentials and could prove he would not be living off the government it should not be a problem, since he was bringing money into and not out of the country. Ray was buzzing because Sergeant Shee had pushed his paperwork through and got all his visas sorted in no time at all, so Sergeant Shee faxed the info on the new resident of the Fort of Good Hope to one Sergeant Benton Fraser, RCMP.

Meanwhile back in Canada, Fraser was sat at his desk when the fax came in. Gill brought it straight to him, "Sergeant, I think you'll want to see this."

Taking the fax, Fraser replied, "Thank you kindly Gill."

Looking at the fax Fraser's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, Ray Vecchio was moving here. He'd already bought a house and office space to open his P.I business. Fraser smiled, knowing his friend was finally going to be OK and he couldn't wait to show this to his Ray.

Entering the cabin Fraser was welcomed by the smell of cooking and a huge kiss and bear hug before he even got his coat off. Pulling back to look Ray in the face, he said, "I love you too Ray."

Ray kissed Fraser again, "How was work, anything exciting?"

Fraser grinned, "Guess who is moving here?"

Looking at Fraser, Ray asked, "Who?"

Fraser was still smiling, "Ray Vecchio."

Hugging each other, Ray said, "That's so funny Ben, both your partners living here who'd have thought? I hope Linda and Vecchio make it, they are good together."

Fraser kissed him sweetly, "That they are, come on I'm starving." They moved toward the bedroom for a different kind of meal, dinner could wait.

Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker stood at the graves of Fraser's Mum and Dad. Ray took Fraser's hand in his, "So Ben, this is where they are resting in peace. Do you get to come up here often?"

Squeezing Ray's hand, Fraser replied, "Yes this is where they are resting. I thought it a beautiful spot, it's where they met for the first time. I can't come up here often, it's too hard."

Putting his arm around Fraser, "Ya I get that." said Ray.

Ray then bent down and placed flowers on the grave, "Hi there Mr and Mrs Fraser. I'm Ray Kowalski, the guy that's going to be marrying your wonderful son. Don't worry about him, I love him and I'll take care of him and your grandchild. We hope you can make it to the wedding?"

Fraser embraced Ray, "Thank you Ray. I love you." They stayed for a few more minutes before heading back. The families and other guests were arriving that afternoon, as the wedding was now only two days away.

Ray drove their SUV all the way home, giving Fraser a much needed break. Ray was pleased to see that he had fallen asleep along with Benton. Ray was humming along to the music on the radio and was rewarded for his efforts by a lick on the face from behind from Diefenbaker. Ray reached back and rubbed his head, "Thanks buddy" and went back to driving his family home.

Ray Vecchio was on hand with Linda to greet the guests when they arrived. They brought them to wherever they were staying. Ma Vecchio, Francesca and her kids along with Maria, Tony and their kids were staying with Ray in his new house. The Kowalski's were all staying with Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker. The rest were staying in the guest houses in the village. All tired from their trip all just had something to eat and went to bed.

The next morning Ray Kowalski sat at the breakfast table with his Mum while Fraser took Ray's Dad, James and his kids out horse riding. Fraser had borrowed horses from neighbours so they could all go out together. This made the kids very happy and James and Mr Kowalski even more so, they were like big kids in a candy store.

Mrs Kowalski set her son's coffee down, "There you go Stanley. How are you my dear?"

She made his coffee just how he likes it, laced with chocolate, "This is great Mum, thanks. I'm fine Mum, excited and nervous. I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

She rubbed is head, "You were never good at waiting were you Stanley."

Ray laughed and drank his coffee, "No Mum, I wasn't."

It was busier in the Vecchio house with kids running everywhere and the adults chattering it was like a mad house. Ma Vecchio was the first to have her coat on as Linda was picking her up to go to the hall where the reception was to be to use the kitchen there to cook the food. On the way they were picking up Mrs Kowalski, Tilly and Anna as they were helping out.

On entering the hall they stood still at what they saw. The children had already decorated the hall and it was beautiful. Paintings were done of Fraser and Ray and some of Diefenbaker and some of Benton were hung around the room. There were also lovely coloured streamers hung around and wild flowers done by Tilly that all made the place look and feel loved. It was just so special that this was done for them by people who loved them and you could see that in the way it was done. Ma Vecchio turned to Linda, "Wow this place looks beautiful. They boys will love it. The kids must have worked really hard."

Linda smiled looking at their work, "Oh yes. They worked non stop since I came back. They stayed after school and weekends, they wanted it just right. They are crazy about Ben and Ray."

Ma Vecchio eyes filled with tears of pride, "It shows."

The kitchen was a buzzing place when Ray Vecchio popped in to see if they were OK. He was cornered by Mrs Kowalski, "Now young man, you make sure my Stanley and Ben don't come near this place and tell Damian to get his backside over here and set up those tables. See if you can't get that man away from those horses. Good luck my boy."

Ray Vecchio kissed her cheek, "I'll do my best Mrs Kowalski and I promise to keep those two away from here. Benny is staying with me tonight anyway. Can't have those two seeing each other before their wedding now can we!"

She patted his cheek, "You're a good boy. Now out of this kitchen, we have lots of work to do."

It was late evening and Ray Kowalski and Fraser sat having one last supper as two single men. "So Ben, you nervous?" Ray asked with his mouth full.

Smiling at Ray, Fraser replied, "Not nervous no, I'm excited. I can't wait to say 'I do' to you."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Ray said, "Ya me too Ben buddy, me too."

Ray Vecchio came and dragged Fraser off with his clothes, giving him just enough time to kiss his Ray goodbye, leaving Ray Kowalski in the hands of his family.

Next morning nerves where rampant in both houses. After having breakfast and showers they set to get dressed. Fraser was sitting on his bed polishing his boots for the hundredth time. Ray Vecchio stopped him. "Benny, you get those boots any more polished and you'll blind the guy! Relax, you'll be fine, after all you're marrying someone you truly love right?"

Putting his boots down, Fraser said, "Sorry Ray, you're right, I do truly love him, I just want to get there now."

Ray Vecchio laughed and left him to finish getting dressed and of course to get dressed himself, making sure he had the rings and his Best Man speech in his pocket.

Meanwhile in the Kowalski house, Ray was dressed and spiking his hair for the hundredth time. James came up behind him, "Bro, you get that anymore spiky and you'll poke the guy's eyes out! Come on, relax. You're finally marrying someone who you truly love and who loves you for you."

Ray turned and smiled at his brother, "Ya I am, I just want to get there now."

The wedding was taking place at the back of their property which Tilly had lined with wild flowers and tall candles, it looked so beautiful. Everyone was in their places waiting on the men of the hour. Both Best men stood by the priest watching first Ray Kowalski been led by both his parents and ahead of them was Benton been pushed by Sam who was the pageboy. The music played softly and the kids sung beautifully.

Ray was handed over and now waited nervously for his Ben to come into view. Then there he was, looking like Prince Charming with a smile on his face that could light up the universe, arm in arm with Ma Vecchio. Ray could have sworn he could see a beautiful woman with red hair wearing mukluks and a man who looked like Ben's dad following his Ben down the isle smiling broadly. They came after all for Ben, Ray thought to himself.

Ma Vecchio handed him over with a kiss on the cheek and whispered to Ray Kowalski, "Look after my boy."

Ray kissed her cheek, "Don't worry Ma, I will."

Now stood facing each other in front of all their friends and family, they thought their faces would break from smiling. Taking each others hand they held on for dear life. The priest smiled at them and started. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony," the priest's words flowed and everyone did their piece. Fraser saw that Maggie had made it at the last minute, she wasn't sure that she could as she was leading a major crime in Inuvik.

The priest turned to Ray, "OK, I believe you've written your own vows, would you care to say them?"

Ray took Ben's left hand in his, "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Love at first sight and it happened to me. You endangered my life in wildly bizarre ways, but it made me love more. You brought the light and colour back into my life and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you and our son. I love you Ben." With that, Ray placed the ring on Ben's finger.

Now it was Fraser's turn. Everyone was wiping their eyes after hearing what Ray said in his vows, they wondered what Fraser would say in his. Taking a breath and taking Ray's left hand in his, "Ray I too have loved you from he moment I saw you. You hugged me that first day and stood in front of a bullet for me. You backed me up even when you thought I was wrong, or unhinged as you say, but it made me love you more. You saved my life in more ways then you'll ever know. I love you Ray and can't wait to start my life with and our son and hopefully more children someday." With that, Fraser placed the ring on Ray's finger and kissed it afterwards.

The priest then turned to them and said, "You may now share your first kiss as a married couple. I now present to you Mr and Mr Kowalski-Fraser." Everyone stood and clapped as the two shared another kiss.

Fraser whispered to Ray, "Kowalski-Fraser?"

Ray grinned, "Surprise! I changed it last week, seems you had the same idea huh?" Fraser blushed and kissed him again as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.

The photos took forever because the photographer made sure to get every shot possible with everyone, but Fraser and Ray didn't mind, they knew it would be worth it in the end, but what they really wanted was something to eat, they were starving. The food went down a treat everything was eaten with much fervour, which was really unusual as usually at weddings there is a lot of food left over?

It was time for the best man speeches and Ray Vecchio stood up and silenced the hall. "I've known Benny a long time now and I got to tell ya, I thought I'd never see this day. I thought my sister Frannie would get her claws into the poor guy." Everyone laughed. "No really, Benny is a good man, too good to have anything bad to happen to him, or have anyone hurt him and he has brought colour and life into all our lives. Benny has showed us how to be good people and showed me why I became a cop in the first place, I had forgotten that till he showed up. So raise your glasses to my brother and now brother in law, Benny and Ray."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Benny and Ray!"

It was James who stood next. "Well my brother has done it again, got hitched, but this time bro you got a good one, even if he does endanger your life in wildly bizarre ways. You're wildly bizarre anyway, so what's the difference?" Everyone laughed at that. "Really bro, I'm proud of you. You have someone who loves you and a wonderful son, I hope you have more someday, you'll be a wonderful dad as will Ben. So once again I ask you to raise your glasses to my brother and brother in law, to Ray and Ben."

Everyone stood and raised their glasses again. "To Ray and Ben!"

The cutting of the cake was followed by more photos as the music played. It was coming up to their first dance as a married couple. The song they had picked was now their song, Something Right by Westlife. It was theirs.

The DJ announced, "Let's welcome to the floor Mr and Mr Kowalski-Fraser for their first dance!" Fraser and Ray made it to the centre of the dance floor and the music started.

"_Never thought that I'd be so inspired  
>Never thought that I would find the higher truth<br>I believed that love was overrated  
>'Til the moment I found you<em>

Now baby I know I don't deserve  
>The love you give me<br>But now I understand that

_If you want me I must be doing something right  
>I got nothing left to prove<br>And it's all because of you  
>So if you need me<br>And baby I make you feel alive  
>I know I must be doing<br>Doing something right_

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
>I've been looking at my life from higher ground<br>Never thought that I'd be so elated  
>You're the one who turned it all around<p>

Now baby, I didn't know myself  
>Until you changed me<br>And made me understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
>I got nothing left to prove<br>And it's all because of you  
>So if you need me<br>And baby I make you feel alive  
>I know I must be doing<br>Doing something right  
>Ooohh<p>

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
>But I don't really care, cause<p>

If you want me I must be doing something right  
>I got nothing left to prove<br>And it's all because of you  
>So if you need me<br>And baby I make you feel alive  
>I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)<br>Doing something right (Doing something right)

Doing something right  
>(Yeah yeah)<br>Something right

So if you need me  
>And baby I make you feel alive<br>I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
>Something right<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Something right"<p>

_("Something Right", Westlife, 'Back Home' album)_

After the music finished and they stopped gliding around the dance floor which they did beautifully and everyone was clapping them, they shared a long loving kiss. They were now starting the rest of their lives together. Both whispered at the same time, "I love you," and shared another sweet kiss.

**THE END...FOR NOW **


End file.
